


She doesn't like it

by charming_angel



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: xoverland, Crossover, F/M, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charming_angel/pseuds/charming_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><img/></p><p><span class="u">Title</span>: She doesn't like it<br/><span class="u">Fandoms</span>: Doctor Who/Veronica Mars<br/><span class="u">Characters:</span>: Veronica/the Doctor (10)<br/><span class="u">Rating</span>: T<br/><span class="u">word count:</span> 341<br/><span class="u">Disclaimer</span>: I don’t own any of the characters. I wish I did… *g* I don’t make any money with this! I’m just writing for fun and hope someone else will enjoy it, too. No copyright infringement is intended.<br/><span class="u">Summary</span>: The Doctor and Veronica try to steal a dangerous alien artefact.</p><p>I’m German and my English isn’t and probably never will be perfect. I hope I don’t make too many mistakes. Feel free to point out mistakes so I can learn and improve.</p>
    </blockquote>





	She doesn't like it

**Author's Note:**

> Title: She doesn't like it  
> Fandoms: Doctor Who/Veronica Mars  
> Characters:: Veronica/the Doctor (10)  
> Rating: T  
> word count: 341  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters. I wish I did… *g* I don’t make any money with this! I’m just writing for fun and hope someone else will enjoy it, too. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Summary: The Doctor and Veronica try to steal a dangerous alien artefact.
> 
> I’m German and my English isn’t and probably never will be perfect. I hope I don’t make too many mistakes. Feel free to point out mistakes so I can learn and improve.

The Doctor stared at the greenish alien that pointed a gun at him.

“No, seriously, there is absolutely no need for that,” he exclaimed.

“You broke into the palace, kissed the princess and stole the holy stone. You must die!”

“No, you got it all wrong. First, I didn’t exactly break in. You see… I just landed. Second, the princess kissed me. And third, this isn’t a holy stone. It’s actually a very dangerous norekan artefact. You really wouldn’t want it….”

“Liar. You will die now,” the alien said interrupting the Doctor.

The Doctor frowned, but then started to smile. “You really shouldn’t threaten me like that. It seriously isn’t good for you.”

The alien frowned. “Why?” Then he started to shake and collapsed to the ground.

“Because she doesn’t like it. And when Veronica doesn’t like something she tends to pull out that taser of hers.”

“He can’t hear you, you know. He is u-n-c-o-n-c-i-o-u-s! Now stop it and come on,” Veronica said, took his hand and pulled him along.

The Doctor started running and grinned down at his companion. She really was a feisty one. When he met her he knew right away that travelling with her would be a blast.

Once they were inside the TARDIS Veronica let go of his hand, twirled around and faced him.

“That was really stupid!”

“What?”

“You just had to go and kiss that princess, didn’t you? We could have been in and out of there without any trouble if you didn’t…”

“I did NOT kiss her. She kissed…”

“Whatever…” She twirled around and stomped off.

“Why, Miss Mars, you wouldn’t be jealous, would you?”

Veronica turned slightly and glared at him.

“Yeah, right. Don’t flatter yourself, Time Lord. Not everyone falls madly in love with you just because you have a fancy space ship that can travel through time as well.”

The Doctor just smirked and walked over to the console. Time to leave the planet and get rid of that artefact. Throwing it into a supernova should do the trick.


End file.
